Bleach: The Lost 14th Squad
by TheFearlessWarriorRiley
Summary: A new story after the events of The Quincy War! After a group of Ryoka with high spiritual pressure turn up on earth, it appears to be something a whole lot worse...and the man with all the answers was killed...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys!**_ _ **So, I thought I would do my first Bleach Fanfiction! Now, this is following the Manga (albeit, a fair time skip after Yhwach's defeat). And it does break some of the law, so sue me if you don't like it! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **I will be saying the Zanpaktou names in translation, as my phone is not very good at writing Japanese...the ones I know without the Japanese letters (all the canon ones) will be written normally, but my custom zanpaktou will be in English...I will put them in Bold so you know!**_

 _The Gotei 13. An army designed to protect the balance between living humans and dead souls, by sending those who did good in life to the Soul Society, and those who were evil to Hell. Each squad was headed by the captain. And the captain's headed by the captain-commander. After thousands and thousands of years, only two have ever held that role; Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai, and Shunsui Kyoraku, the current captain-commander. With the 13 squads by his side, the balance of souls looks to be level for the first time since the Quincy Invasion 100 years ago._

"Man, I am so bored..."

Ikkaku walked down the Halls of the Fallen; a memorial for those who fell in the battle of the Quincy. He saw so many of his friends die; Izuru, Yumichika, Toshiro, Rangiku...Kenpachi. The Halls of the Fallen were a public place where anybody could attend, and Ikkaku found himself there because of his sheer boredom; who knew being the captain of Squad 11 was such a pain? He just wanted to be back to combat against the Arrancar, or god forbid the Quincy. It had been 100 years since that day, but it felt like only yesterday the Quincy invaded.

All well ended well; Ikkaku watched as Ichigo ascended the throne of the Soul King. He was the only powerful person who could have such a role. The first person to be a Shinigami, a Hollow, a Quincy, and a Fullbringer. Ikkaku was jealous of the power Ichigo had attained, but it drove him to become stronger, and he eventually surpassed his former captain.

"Heyyy, cue ball!"

Yachiru came from out of nowhere and jumped onto the back of Ikkaku's white captain jacket. She had a huge smile on her face, as she tugged the corner of her vice-captain uniform; she retained the spot after Kenpachi died. It seemed they were the strongest now that Yumichika and Kenpachi died. Although, for some reason Yachiru always made Ikkaku a little more entertained.

"What did I tell you about calling me that, candyfloss brains?" Ikkaku retorted as Yachiru blew a raspberry in her face. That resulted in a chase around the sacred halls until...

"Wrap Around, **Wave of Carnage**!"

Suddenly, a long whip wrapped itself around both Ikkaku and Yachiru, binding them both together, not leaving any room to breath. And then, came out a stunning women with crystal white hair, wearing a white captain's jacket and a very stern looking face. At the end of her whip, she held a jewelled handle, glittering gold, silver, and red. It was truly a magnificent sight.

Her name was Kaguya Oitsu; Captain of Squad 5, the Healing Squad, and a dedicated student to the arts of war too. "Captain-Commander Kyoraku has requested a meeting with the captains." Her voice was strict, like she was telling them off. "Next time, think about where you are before you play a game of tig."

"Shut up, Ice Queen! Meanie!" Yachiru continued with the pathetic insults until Kaguya let the whip go, and walked away in a calm mood. This left both Yachiru and Ikkaku confused.

* * *

 _In The Meeting_

Ikkaku stood in between two captains, as the meeting started. Captain-Commander Kyoraku and Vice-Captain of Squad 1 Nanao Ise stood at the top of the corridor, and Nanao began the register.

"Captains of the Gotei 13, please listen carefully as I read out your names." Her voice was almost as strict as Kaguya's, maybe a little more relaxed...maybe. "Captain of Squad 2, Marechiyo Omeada?"

A large man with a little bit of a beard stood in front. You could tell he was both a food veteran and a battle veteran. "Here!"

"Captain of Squad 3, Jinsei Hyonagi?"

A man who looked like he was a gym buff, with a little tuft of red hair stood forward. "Here!"

"Captain of Squad 4, Senyo Sangaki?"

This time, an elderly man with a black beard stood forward. His skin was a dark colour, and he had a menacing aura to him. "I am here."

"Captain of Squad 5, Kaguya Oitsu?"

Kaguya stepped forward. "Yes, Vice-Captain Ise."

"Captain of Squad 6, Renji Abarai?"

A man with a red beard and long, red hair, held up by a black headband to contrast with his white jacket, stood forward. "Present."

Nanao read the next name out. "Captain of Squad 7, Sajin Konomura?"

A large dog stepped forward. Was it weird how the dog looked shaggy and had a beard? It made him look old. "Here."

"Captain of Squad 8, Aoi Hinata?"

A women with very short black hair stood forward. She was smoking a thin, black cigarette and was holding a bottle of her favourite drink; sake. "Here, miss Nano."

"It is Nanao..." Nanao pushed up her glasses. "Next time you smoke and bring booze in here, you shall be sanctioned and court marshalled by the Central 46." Nanao read the next name in a heavier tone. "Captain of Squad 9, Reiko Kunata?"

A young looking boy stood forward. The captain's jacket was clearly a size or two, too big and the sleeves went over his hands. He had shoulder length white hair, and greeted the room with a boyish smile. "Heereee!"

"Captain of Squad 10, Mitsuhiro Ito?"

A heavily tattooed, bald headed man (although even THAT area was tattooed...) stood forward; Ikkaku noted he was not wearing a black haori underneath, and only trousers. "Present."

"Captain of Squad 11, Kenpachi Madarame?"

Yes. Ikkaku was now a Kenpachi. It was either him or Yachiru, who decided she was bored and slept through the contest, so Ikkaku was the sole winner. "Here, Vice-Captain!"

Nanao pushed her glasses up once again. "Captain of Squad 12, Mayuri Kurotsuchi?"

A man wearing a white jacket and a weird looking blue and white mask stepped forward. "Why should we do this register? It is clear that there is everybody here!"

And finally Nanao closed the scroll. "Captain of Squad 13, Rukia Kuchiki?"

Rukia stepped forward. She brought upon a cold aura with her. Her dark hair was naturally wet, but still maintained it's structure. "Accountable!"

"Excellent." Kyoraku broke his silence. His rainbow coloured kimono lighting up the room. His black hair was fading, but he still maintained his youth like charm. "Hey, Aoi? Can I have some of that-" Kyoraku looked at Nanao's icy glare before refraining himself. "*cough* so, there is a matter of business we must deal with."

"What is it, yo?" Reiko smiled as he finished of that sentence. His boyish look refreshed most of the room. Maybe not Kaguya, Mayuri, or Mitsuhiro, but perhaps Rukia, Ikkaku and the others.

"Shush, child! Let the Captain-Commander talk!" Mayuri was being stuck-up, as usual...

"Can it, asswipe!" Reiko went into brat mode and assumed an aggressive stance before Kyoraku magically appereaerd in between them.

"As I was saying. I had a report from Tessai and former Captain Urahara this morning. A large number of Ryoka have shown vast amounts of reishi. More then an average person."

Nanao interrupted. "One showed levels of King Kurosaki's original spiritual pressure, when his soul reaper powers were awoken."

Rukia gasped. "Ichigo's? This takes the up most importance! Please, send a team out there!"

"Now, now Kuchiki!" Kyoraku walked past her with a smile. "I am afraid even if he wanted to, the moment Ichigo leaves the royal realm, the moment another invasion like the Quincy's could happen." Kyoraku thought for a minute. "However, if these are Ryoka, then we need to send a small team down there."

Rukia raised her hand. "Me and my vice-captain Hotaru Manasada will go!"

Renji grabbed her arm. "No, Rukia. Your powers are too cold! Send Hotaru, and I will back him up with Grenadine."

Reiko butted in. "I will go too! They will need a strong backup just in case they are Arrancar!"

"Well," Kyoraku smiled. "We have our team!

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter:**_

 _ **Reiko and two lieutenants go to Earth to take on the "Ryoka". Meanwhile, in the Soul Society, Kaguya faces off against Ikkaku after he steps out of line again. And finally, we will see an "old" character return!**_

 _ **THIS CHAPTERS ZANPAKTOU!**_

 _ **Kaguya - Wave of Carnage; a black whip, with a jewelled handle. Wave of Carnage has the power to extend infinitely, and sap reiatsu out of opponents. Her bankei, Wave of Absolute Despair, can mold all the stolen reiatsu into a single strike. She then has to build up her reiatsu from scratch. It is possible to use her own reiatsu, but Kaguya likes to torture and humiliate her opponents in battle!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **Time for the second instalment! Hope you guys are enjoying it! Note: I cut out the Kaguya/Ikkaku scenes and put them into next chapter, so I could make an epic fight scene!**_

* * *

It was a pitch black night; all the lights bar street lights were turned off, and there was nobody out on the streets. Weirdly enough, for 100 years into the future, nothing has changed cosmetically...almost like a natural landmark, there to stay forever. Birds flew by, as a large, Senkimon opened in the sky; enter our young, free, and happy captain Reiko. His jacket was still too long, and his sleeves dangled freely in the air.

Reiko smiled when a certain large-chested women, with long green hair, and a loose shinigami uniform came out. Her zanpaktou sheathed on her side, she looked quite hot; even if she was 200 years older then Reiko! This women in Grenadine Fukawa, vice-captain of squad 6. "Any news, Captain Kunata?" Grenadine had a high pitched, laid back voice, almost like Rangiku's. Reiko had only met his hero once, when he was a small boy...younger then he is now! Rangiku inspired him to train, to become a prodigy like Captain Hitsugaya...and then she was killed.

"Nothing yet!" Reiko smiled. His childlike charm was a crux against his captain status. He was the youngest captain ever, surpassing Hitsugaya's record. Many believe he *is* Hitsugaya's son, but Reiko always denies it, despite how much he loves it. "I sent on Hotaru though!"

"Oh great. Just what we need. A big clumsy idiot..." Grenadine sighed. "I don't know how former captain Soifon of Squad 2 put up with captain Omeada!"

"She just maintained the peace, yo!" Reiko grinned once again, this time holding up a peace sign. This made Grenadine smile. "You know, I am kinda glad you tagged along over my vice-captain, Katsurai!"

"Yeah. He seems jealous of you, he is a lot older and to be waiting that long..." Grenadine stopped talking when she saw a large, mohawked man fly towards them. "We have company! Ryoka, just the one, but he is strong enough to keep me at bay!"

"Nice work, Hotaru!" Hotaru flew to the side of Reiko as a man wearing a black mask, wearing a sleeveless black all-in-one suit stood before them in mid air. A sword attached to his side. Reiko had suspicions, but he knew that could not be a zanpaktou...or is it? Reiko had no time to react as the masked man flew towards him. He had very little time to parry the endless onslaught of attacks.

"Spill. **Stream of The Matrix!"** Grenadine dropped her sword, as it changed into a pair of duel, curved swords with an emerald blade. As they transformed, they created a black hole, which Grenadine stepped into whilst using her two swords. In almost an instant, she was behind the masked man. But...

"Your too niave!" Suddenly, the masked man was overwhelming both Reiko and Greanadine.

"This is vice-captain Manasada here! Captain Kunata and vice-captain Fukawa are locked in battle with a swordsmen, rivaling the power of a captain! Requesting assistance!" Kotaru put the badge down and pulled out his zanpaktou. "Consume! **Gourmet of Giants!"** Hotaru's large sword turned into a plump, spiked baton, almost like himself, except the baton had a mouth with endless rows of teeth at the end. As Hotaru thrust his large baton into the fight, the three split up.

"*huff* damn! We need my vice-captain Goro Katsura, and any other officers they can spare...I have a feeling this guy is a shinigami!" Reiko drew his sword. It was time for this masked man to taste his blade! "Wind become my wings, flames become my blade. Earth become my armour, water become my life! **Atmospherical Flower!"** Suddenly, Reiko's blade split into four, all connected by a metal handle. It resembled it's namesake; a flower.

"A captain's shikai, eh? Been a while since I saw one outside my own division!"

The masked man's words sent rings through the companies ears. He was a shinigami? How come he was being so secretive then? Suddenly, he vanished into thin air. Moments later, an old man with long, grey hair came; Goro Katsura.

"Where is this problem? I shall end it in an instant!" His voice was crackled, and he was clearly about to retire soon.

"He left moments ago." Grenadine put her hand on his shoulder. It seemed this problem was over..."your losing your touch old man!"

"How dare you-" Goro's words were cut off when a large light was seen in the distance. It was the man.

"Fire up. **Ignition!"** The masked man appeared in a cloud of flame. As the flame dissipated, he was there with a glowing sword. It glowed a blue-ish like flame, and it grew bigger and bigger, until he let it go in one big shot.

Like it was a reaction, Reiko raised his flower-like zanpaktou. Soon enough, all the enjoy went into the top most petal, which was now a green colour. " **Energy Petal; Promethues!"** All the flames fired sucked up into the petal. The grren colour was unnerving, but Reiko smiled at it. "Any energy my Atmospherical Flower absorbs, is stored in these petals! And then..." Reiko pushed out his zanpaktou, sending a green blast of energy towards the unknown person. "I can send it out in flames!"

The unknown man backed right up next to Katsura...bad mistake. "Sleep. **Sandman's Gambit!"** Soon enough, the man fell fast asleep. Katsura's sword turned to ash, and it was powerful enough to make the young Reiko yawn. "Get some sleep, Reiko. I can do your jobs. An old touch is needed to...*extract* this information."

"*yawn* nope. Omeada does the torturing, not us. Unless... you want to give it to Mayuri for an "experiment"?" Grenadine retorted. She knew how much Katsura hated that man. He groaned and stepped back. "This is Vice-Captain Katsura. needing body transportation!"

* * *

"Serven failed?" An old women shouted. Her voice echoed through the cave. "That is impossible...Ignition was one of the 5 Star Zanpaktous..."

A man with long blonde hair and glasses walked up to the women. "Lady Konoha. Please, let me take them on."

Konoha's white hair glistered in the moonlight. "Do what Serven failed to do. Keep the senkaimon open, so we can invade the Soul Society."

* * *

 _ **FEATURED ZANPAKTOU!**_

 _ **Stream of the Matrix -**_ Grenadine Fukawa's twin sword zanpaktou allows the user to fall into a portal made by the tips of the two swords. Upon entry, Grenadine goes into a vertical world, and can re-appear in the actual world the opposite way she entered the alternate world...and she can do this to wherever she wants. Her attacks, _**Matrix Swarm**_ and _**Matrix Spear**_ send volleys of arrows and a large spear at the opponent through the exit hole, as Grenadine rises.

 _ **Gourmet of the Giants -**_ Hotaru Manasada's zanpaktou. It resembles a large, spiked baton with a mouth at the end, that grows bigger when it feeds. Apparently, it once ate Captain Abarai's food, forcing Renji to ban it from the barracks. Hotaru's star attack is the _**Regurgation Ball**_ , a large ball of energy made from the food Gourmet of the Giants ate.

 _ **Atmospherical Flower -**_ Reiko Kunata's zanpaktou that resembles a flower. Each petal is a single blade, that can absorb an elemental energy and blast it back at the opponent. His bankei, _**Armarda of the Seasons**_ is said to change the very temperature of the atmosphere.

 _ **Ignition -**_ Serven's zanpaktou, capable of blasting blue flames. It is a "5-star Zanpaktou" and a very dangerous weapon to face in bankei.

 ** _Sandman's Gambit -_** Goro Katsura's zanpaktou, that turns into sleeping dust that people can inhale. It seems to affect everybody but him.


End file.
